Archive:Lucas Zerach
'Appearance' Lucas Zerach is average in height, standing at 5’9” and weight at approximately 153lbs. Some men are graced with broad shoulders and a thick, muscled build, Lucas most certainly is not. In body structure he could probably be considered downright scrawny. His shoulders are narrow and his torso follows suit. There isn’t a great deal of muscle definition in his limbs. Not to say he’s completely weak, only that his body has not been trained or sculpted as a warrior or hard laborer. Dark hair falls shaggily to his shoulders. While a bit unruly, his hair is always clean and a bit silky. Most of his face is hidden behind a close-cropped beard. He never lets his facial hair grow longer than an inch before trimming it back to a manageable state. It is usually kept to less than half an inch. This covers the better part of his face, making distinct features of his jaw and chin hard to discern. This is, of course, the point. Under the hair you would find a rather delicate-looking face. Facial hair can’t hide his small, slightly upturned at the tip, celestial nose. Another feature he can’t easily hide is the fact that he has large green eyes and long, thick eyelashes. To simply sum his appearance up, Lucas is a rather ‘pretty’ man; much more delicate in looks than he should like. 'Weapons and Armor' As a priest it isn’t his place, nor in his character, to jump into the fray. Not to fight, at any rate. Because he is neither inclined to fight, nor any good at doing so, he generally isn’t very well armed. Mostly clothed in simple linens, wools, and occasionally silks. Usually the only weapon he might be carrying is a dagger of some sort, or a staff, if you wish to consider that a weapon. More often than not he’ll have a book, which provides little physical protection at all. 'Personality' Intelligent, quiet, and kind are three words that describe Lucas very well. His compassion is only matched by his generosity. Always he has been a very giving and self-less person. Two of his favorite activities are reading and helping others. His mother described him as having a gentle soul. With such a friendly disposition you would think he had many friends, but truthfully while the desire to be around others is there, Lucas finds himself terribly awkward and even shy. 'Skills and Professions' Along with his studies of the Holy Light, Zerach absorbed himself with studying various herbs and their medicinal properties. Through years of practice, tutoring, and trial and error he became quite skilled in formulating various potions and elixirs. From bandaging, splinting, to treating burns and fevers, if it could help the sick or wounded, Zerach wanted to know it. Over the years he has gained skill in all forms of first aid and can even perform surgeries when necessary. Physical medicine is always supplemented with The Light, of course, but he firmly believes a person needs both forms of healing, both physical and spiritual, to truly recover. A doctor first, he's still quite handy in other areas. Cooking is something he greatly enjoys and is more than adequate with. Sewing is another thing he can do, now, he can't make clothes or fancy embroidery, but he can at least mend simple tears in clothing. This skill is also very useful when the need arises to stitch large cuts. He can also treat minor wounds in animals and knows basic care for most mounts and pets. 'History' Lucas was born to Randall and Nisha Zerach twenty-seven years ago, along with his twin sister Lucy. His older brother, Gavin, is five years older. This was in Brill. They lived a simple enough life. Randall was a farmer, their farm was small, but they got by, if barely. Despite being considered very poor, Lucas was a content and happy child, for the most part. His mother adored him, and he returned that adoration, often preferring to help her with house chores than play with the other children. His father loved him, but disapproved of his meekness. Always he grew up in his older brother’s shadow. Gavin was older, bigger, stronger, and better. While he knew his father loved him, he also knew that Gavin was his father’s favorite son. Gavin wanted to be a warrior or even a paladin, light willing. He practiced with wooden swords and sticks for hours a day. Lucas would watch, but never joined in the play. At the time he was very small and very young and their mother didn’t approve of it, for either of them, but Gavin would not be denied. Randall arranged, at last, for Gavin to go away to be a squire to a Sir Arius Westfield, a younger paladin, but still a paladin who was willing to take on an apprentice. Gavin was twelve, Lucas was seven and they never saw each other again. It was at this time that things had been getting rocky in his parent’s marriage. Nisha hated that Gavin was practicing the sword. When Randall had mentioned sending their oldest son away to train, she had been vehemently against it. Randall did it anyway. Then he began talking of sending Lucas away to learn as well, to ‘toughen’ him up and knock the ‘girl’ out of him; since he always considered Lucas as very girlish because of his preference of housework to ‘normal’ boy stuff. For Nisha that was the last straw. They packed a few things, and together with his sister, they moved to Stormwind, without his father. It was very difficult to leave behind everything he had ever known, but Lucas took it in stride as best he could. Without the support of the farm things were very hard on them. Nisha did find a job at a small inn as a cook. That left his sister and him alone for much of the day. They spent much of their time wandering the streets; his sister was able to make friends easily with the other children of Stormwind, of which there were many. He tried, but was shy and awkward. One day of wandering aimlessly brought him to the Cathedral District. He’d always seen parts of the Cathedral from afar, it towered over many of the other buildings, but up close it took his breath away. He thought it was a very beautiful building. As he stood gawking, a man in fine priestly robes approached him with a kind smile. They talked for several minutes, those minutes became hours. Lucas knew about The Light, of course, but to hear this man speak of it! He was immediately enthralled. When the man, Brother Erick, discovered that Lucas was illiterate, he immediately insisted that he come to the Cathedral and be taught. That night Lucas told his mother all about his Cathedral encounter. His excitement and enthusiasm at the prospect of learning to read brought his mother great joy. Over the next few weeks he began to spend more and more time at the Cathedral. Eventually he became an altar boy. After the Scourge tore through Lordaeron, he became determined to become a priest. After years of study he has since served with the Argent Dawn and more recently the Argent Crusade. The status of his father is unknown, but presumed deceased. His mother and sister are alive and well in Stormwind. Gavin is deceased and buried near Light's Hope Chapel. Category:Archived Characters